Chocolate compositions containing such conventional ingredients as cocoa powder, cocoa butter, cocoa butter equivalents, sugar and emulsifier need to be tempered because of the presence of polymorphic fats such a POP, POSt and/or StOSt (P=palmitic acid, St=stearic acid and O=oleic acid). Still, it was very difficult to avoid bloom formation, i.e. a polymorphic transformation of the crystal lattice. Therefore, many attempts have been made to find additives that could prevent bloom formation in chocolate compositions. Examples of such conventional additives are butterfat, fully hardened high-erucic rapeseed and BOB (B=behenic, O=oleic). Also emulsifiers have been used for this purpose.
However, very often the results obtainable with these conventional additives are not satisfactory. Therefore, we conducted a study in order to find out whether it was possible to find new, more effective additives, based on triglycerides.
As a result of this study we found that the use of a particular hardstock fat in the chocolate composition led to better results. Chocolate compositions consisting of at least the conventional chocolate ingredients and at least 25 wt. % of a fat, including optionally hardstock components, and which compositions are characterized by the presence of an amount of (H.sub.2 M+HM.sub.2) fat of at least 0.5 wt. %, while the SOS content of the composition is at least 15 wt. %, in which:
H means saturated fatty acid with .gtoreq.C.sub.16 ; PA0 M means saturated fatty acid with C.sub.8 -C.sub.14 ;, preferably C.sub.12 -C.sub.14 ; PA0 S means saturated fatty acid with C.sub.16 /C.sub.18 ; PA0 O means oleic acid,
which resulted from this study, are the subject of out European patent application 91 306026.5.
The above-mentioned requirement of at least 0.5% (H.sub.2 M+HM.sub.2) in the composition can be fulfilled by the addition of the lauric fat (=HM.sub.2 +H.sub.2 M fat) to the chocolate composition. The chocolate composition can then be used for the preparation of such chocolate products as chocolate bars. For this purpose, the chocolate is tempered before it is moulded into bars or used to make the shells of filled products.
Although products having an increased resistance to blooming were obtained in this way, these still displayed a disadvantageous effect, i.e. the viscosity of the chocolate at temper was slightly too high for some applications.
Therefore, we have conducted a study to see whether a fat could be found combining the advantageous resistance to blooming of our (H.sub.2 M+HM.sub.2) fats with a lower viscosity of the chocolate at temper.
We found that a specific now fat fraction of the (H.sub.2 M+HM.sub.2) fat fulfilled these requirements.